


Lady Paramount

by Daebakinc



Category: Changkyun - Fandom, I.M - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Lim Changkyun - Fandom, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Robin Hood References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daebakinc/pseuds/Daebakinc
Summary: When a rogue archer you met once in the wood faces death, you must face the fact that you may have lost your heart that same day.Inspired by the 1930s "Robin Hood" featuring Errol Flynn and Changkyun's performance as an archer as ISAAC.





	Lady Paramount

Oft you have heard that pride is one of the deadliest sins. How many times has the priest intoned that pride cometh before a fall. Pride breeds sorrow. Pride invites the wrath of God. But is it still a sin if the action is motivated by love as well as pride? While you would like to hope not, for Changkyun, it still carries the weight of condemnation. A sentence of death.

As you sit on the edge of your seat on the royal platform, hiding your trembling hands in the pleats of your dress, you cannot help wondering whether it was more pride or love that drove him to come to the archery contest even though he must have known it was a trap. Did he come to win the title of best archer in the land or for one glimpse of you?

You hope it is the latter, for Changkyun has ever been in your mind since that fateful day he stopped your caravan in the forest. The bold smirk on his mouth and clever glint in his eyes that made his face more handsome than any you had seen in your life. The gentle way his hand held yours as he led you through camp to show you why he became a rogue, the callouses on his fingers from an unforgiving bow string brushing your soft palm. The brief press of his lips against yours in a stolen kiss, a kiss you would have gladly given again and again.

That had been weeks ago, but you had recognized him the second you laid eyes on him on the green, seeing right through his disguise as a tinker. The cheeky grin and wink he sent you let you know he knew you were watching. A quick glance at the prince and knights beside you showed no recognition, but a feeling of dread curdled your stomach. Some plot was in motion, and you had not been wrong.

No sooner had Changkyun’s arrow hit the center of the target, splitting that of the prince’s champion, did soldiers jump upon him and wrestle him to the ground. By the time they threw him at your feet, they had his fine hands trapped in chain with an ugly collar around his neck as if he was a dog.

But then, to the prince and knights that surrounded you, he was. Although he was a noble of a conquered people, he was a fallen noble who has done nothing but harass and deal out his own justice upon them. His unending victories hurt their pride as much as their purses and now, they had him at their mercy, as helpless as Sampson after Delilah cut his hair.

The prince already had Changkyun’s death warrant ready and signed it with a stamp of the royal signet. Changkyun was not to be given death by the ax as befitted a noble, but to be disgraced and hanged like a common thief.

You glance at the gallows, the wood dark against the bright sky and the long rope innocently swinging in the breeze as if batted by a cat. Trepidation quickens your heartbeat. If your plan fails, Changkyun’s body will soon swing there. Your own screams echo in your head at the image, but then you see a flash of scarlet on the other side of the gallows platform, saving you from your nightmare.

Hoseok leans against a building on the opposite side of the small square in his red cloak, bow strapped to his back, separate from the shouting crowd. His gaze meets yours in its sweep of the area and he slightly inclines his head. The rest of Changkyun’s men must be spread out, but you only glimpse Hyunwoo’s solid form in a yeoman’s uniform and not far from him, Jooheon in his friar’s habit, staff in hand. He gives you a reassuring smile before his attention is torn away by the sudden roar of the crowd.

Changkyun sways as he stands in the cart that emerges from the castle. His hands are bound behind him, his clothes more torn than before. Dark bruises like shadows mar his face and dried blood is petrified in its trickle from the corner of his mouth. You shudder to think what more he would have endured if the Sheriff was not in such a hurry to have his wolf’s head.

Changkyun does not even glance your way, his face giving hint of neither fear nor concern at the mounting clamor, the townspeople shouting his name and trying to push their way through the line of soldiers to be closer to their hero.

“Don’t you worry, my lady.” Bess’ hand closes over yours, offering comfort despite its own quivering. Your lady’s maid glances between Changkyun and your face. She whispers, “They won’t let him hang.”

You squeeze her hand and smile weakly. You trust Changkyun’s men, but if even one soldier becomes suspicious, all your efforts could be for naught. You are glad the Sheriff is focused on Changkyun, for you can already feel your cool mask of indifference slipping as Changkyun is pushed from the cart and ushered up the steps of the gallows. Your teeth clamp down on your lower lip as the hooded executioner slips the noose over Changkyun’s head.

Finally, those dark eyes find yours. You are spellbound, straining to understand what lies within them while sending your own message. All is not lost. You are not alone. I will not let you die.

An arrow’s scream splits the air, abruptly cut off when it buries itself in the executioner’s back as he climbs the ladder. You have enough time to recognize Hyungwon’s distinct fletching before bedlam erupts.

The Sheriff and the other knights jump from their places, drawing their swords. The other ladies flee in a flurry of skirts and screams. You bolt up as well, but your feet are frozen to the floor. You cannot leave yet. Not until you know.

Changkyun’s men throw off disguises to fight the knights and soldiers. Townspeople join in with fist and pitchforks. Shouts and metal clangs fly among the mass of struggling bodies. Above the crowd, the gallows platform becomes a stage. Changkyun slipping from the noose to headbutt the remaining guard. Hooves clatter against cobblestone as Kihyun and Minhyuk race through the throng who fall away to avoid being trampled. They lead a third horse and pause only long enough for Changkyun to leap off the steps and onto its back before galloping towards the town gates.

As soon as the trio of riders are out of sight, your knees give out. You collapse back into your chair, scarcely hearing Bess’ fretting. Nothing else matters now. Like the blue sky you stare up at, Changkyun is free. If only your heart was still so.

=======================================================================================================

“You should rest, my lady. You don’t need to keep looking at the moon, you know.”

You tear your gaze away from the night sky to look over your shoulder at Bess where she sits by the fire winding yarn into a ball. The fire crackles comfortably behind her in your bedchamber. All other light is gone, but you are too restless to sleep.

Temporarily distracted from your internal battle, you reply, “And why is that?”

A teasing glitter comes into the older woman’s face. “She is already in your eyes plain as day now that Changkyun is safe. She’s been there before that as well.”

“Oh, Bess.” 

You walk away from the window to sit beside her and rest your head in her lap like you did as a little girl. With so many thoughts swirling in your head, you wish you were one again, so you did not have as many troubles. Your heart is split between the duty taught to you since birth and the new stirrings of an emotion you dare not name. Although you know which you want to choose, you do not know if the latter is true or a fleeting fancy that will grow cold and die.

Bess’s hand naturally strokes your hair when you sigh. “Is it that obvious?”

“Is what obvious?”

“Don’t jest,” you pout. “I cannot help it. He’s unlike any man I’ve ever met. He’s clever and reckless, but thoughtful and kind too.”

“A rare man indeed,” Bess chuckles.

With your heart threatening to burst, you need to know. Lifting your head, you ask, “How do you know you’re in love?”

“Well,” Bess’ hand slows as she ponders.

Suddenly impatient, you burst out, “Is it hard to think of anyone else but him? Does it make you want nothing else except to be with him all the time?”

“Yes. That and more, my dear.” Her smile softens, and her eyes grow distant as they travel far to sweet memories. “When I met my husband, God rest his soul, my legs were weak as water and my heart fluttered like a bird’s. When he so much as looked at me, I’d get this tingly, floaty feeling like I was falling into something wonderful.”

Your own heart beats with a loud thump as if it were proud of itself for recognizing the feeling before your head.

Bess glances at your face and pats your cheek. “Oh, yes. That settles it.”

“Settles what?” you ask even though you know the answer.

“That you’re in love,” a deep, male voice replies from behind you.

You leap to your feet, shout caught in your throat. Bess does as well, putting herself between you and the figure who stands out of reach of the fire’s exposing light near the window. A black cowl hangs low over his face, hiding his features. His shoulders are broad beneath the cloak, made more threatening by the shadows.

You swallow your fear and infuse your words with the haughtiness of an annoyed noble. “What do you want?”

The man steps forward, hands slowly reaching up to push his hood away.

Relief and happiness flood your heart and replace your scowl with an instinctive smile. “Changkyun.”

He smiles back, eyes drinking you in like a parched man would a goblet of water. “My lady.”

“I’ll go watch the door,” Bess whispers when the two of you do nothing but stare at each other. She stops in front of Changkyun and shakes a stern finger in his face. “You dare act improper with my lady and I will have your head.”

“I will behave, pretty one.”

A girlish giggle escapes Bess when Changkyun adds a wink to the compliment, but she continues out of the room.

In the time it takes Bess to leave, your common-sense returns. Rushing to him, you hiss, “Are you mad? Why did you come back here?”

“To see you,” Changkyun replies, looking not the least flustered by your sudden change in tone.

“But-”

“My men told me I owe my escape to you,” he interrupts. “How you told them of the secret tunnels, where the Sheriff’s men would be. I wanted to thank you and after that conversation I overheard, I am most glad I came when I did.”

Your heart skips a beat. Mortification shoots red into your cheeks as you try to recover your dignity. “That- We, we were talking of a story. I accept your thanks. Now you must go.”

“I believe I am familiar with the story you were discussing. Perhaps I could offer some insight.” Changkyun smiles a smile so charming you could almost believe it was something he learned. “I do know something you do not after all.”

He steps closer, so close you can smell the forest on his clothes, fresh leaves and old earth. The scent invites you closer, as do his lips that shine pink in the firelight. You find yourself leaning closer, throwing up a hand to his chest to stop yourself. One of his hands comes up to cover it, his fingers curling around yours. Not possessively, but tenderly. The subtle difference has your eyes flicking up to his. An unearthly fire burns there, one you know too well now, but you dare not believe it to be true.

You have to swallow to wet your throat to speak. “What do you know?”

“That I love you as well. You do love me, don’t you?”

Those simple words steal yours from your mouth. You want nothing more than to say yes, to throw your arms around his neck and shout it for all to hear, but it is too dangerous.

It takes all your strength to reclaim your hand and conjure the lie that leaves your lips. “No, I don’t. Changkyun, you must go.”

The adoring expression on his face drops to one simple puzzlement. “Oh? So I was mistaken.”

You can only nod, not trusting your voice.

“Then my humblest apologies, my lady. I’ll take my leave then.” Changkyun bows and without another word strolls to the window.

You follow quietly, needing to use every last moment to memorize everything about him to lock away in your heart for who knows when you will be able to see him next.

Changkyun swings a leg over the sill and pauses to peer into the courtyard. “Getting down will be harder than I thought,” he says. He turns to you and points at a guard standing below. “That one looks sturdy enough to break my fall, don’t you think?”

You stare at him. He cannot be serious. “Changkyun.”

“Oh, wait. There’s a group of five guards over there. Less chance of missing them. Fare well, my lady.”

Your heart jumps into your throat as he swings his other leg over the stone. Desperate, you grasp at the edge of his cloak. “Changkyun, don’t!”

Changkyun shifts his weight to spin on the ledge so he faces you, your body caught between his legs. He quirks an eyebrow and asks, “Yes?”

“Please.”

A triumphant grin blooms on his face. “Then you do love me, don’t you?”

You cannot help but laugh as you realize you have been tricked. Letting yourself fall into his arms so your face is hidden in his chest, you tell him, “You know I do.”

“Then come with me.”

Your head jerks up. “What?”

“Come away with me.” If he were a lesser man, the edge in his voice would be begging. “I do not offer much, only a life on the run in the forest, but we could be together. I cannot live without you, my love.”

Another yes races to the tip of your tongue. The danger, the loss of luxury, would mean nothing if you were with him. You lace your fingers tighter around him. “Changkyun.”

“I know I am asking much, but who knows how long it will be until the king returns. Jooheon can marry us. Will you?” His hand cradles your cheek. You can feel the faint way it trembles.

“Changkyun, I love you. I love you so much nothing would matter except being with you, but, but I cannot.” You rush to hold his face when his hand drops for yours, his expression falling. Kissing his forehead, you explain, “I am of more use to you here. I can find out what other schemes the prince and the Sheriff are plotting. I can help you keep our people safe until the king comes back.”

“Our people?” he asks casually.

“Yes, our people. You made me realize regardless of blood, this is all our home and those with the power to protect others against the prince’s cruelty and greed must do all in their power to do so. For love of you and our people, I will do my part.”

Changkyun gazes down at you, his disappointment softening into something else. He grasps your wrists, slowly pulling your hands away from his face to press soft kisses on each palm. The touch of his lips sets your nerves on fire.

“As brave as you are beautiful.” His whisper is gravelly, but each word rings clearly in your ears. “By what stars am I so blessed to be loved by such a woman.”

You are speechless, unable to correct him. You are the unworthy one, so far behind him in valor and selflessness. At least, you manage, “You really must go before someone spots you.”

“I will,” he says quietly, but he makes no move and you cannot bring yourself to push him away.

Changkyun’s eyes fall from yours to your lips. You close your eyes and feel his breath against your mouth. He hesitates only a moment and then he is kissing you. Your body melts into his, fingers curling in the short hair at the nape of his neck to pull him closer so you can breathe in everything he is. His arms encircle your shoulders as his lips move with yours in the same need, the same desire neither of you can control.

When he at last pulls away, you feel your knees sway with the dizziness clouding your mind. You both let your hands fall back to your own bodies, reluctant as they are to part from the beloved they only just gained.

“Goodbye,” Changkyun says.

“Goodbye,” you repeat.

He carefully lowers himself onto the overhang outside your window. You trail after him as if pulled by an invisible rope until the stone ledge stops you.   
Changkyun glances follows the castle rooftop before he looks to you again. You feel the conflict in his eyes in your heart. Knowing you may not see the other again for months, knowing it will bring you pain but keep your loved one safe.

When he lifts his head in silent askance, you bend to meet him for one last kiss. Then he is gone into the night, leaving the promise of his love and his return still burning on your lips.


End file.
